


Casa Erotica #67 Baby Gets Wet

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Cheesy, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Funny, Gratuitous Smut, Humorous Ending, Nudity, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, References to Supernatural (TV), SPNFamily - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, based on a porn, spnfandom, supernaturalfandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: You caught him in his room and now you cant stop teasing him. Dean can't handle much more, what will end up breaking the dam? If you like funny sexy Dean Winchester smut...click here... just sayin'.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Casa Erotica #67 Baby Gets Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure uncensored porn. Not much plot, but it's funny! Enjoy!

“Fuck, Ember, swallow it all like my good girl.”

The sound of my name caught me as I walk the hall, curiosity forces me to peek through the crack in the door it came from. There, slightly slouched in his desk chair, was Dean. He didn’t notice me and thank the stars for that because it would be more than a little awkward. I should walk away, out of respect, because it’s wrong to spy, but I’ve been so attracted to him since we met that I can’t tear my eyes away. Seeing him exposed, a sheen of sweat over his shoulders and back, shuddering and panting between filthy proclamations. It sends liquid fire through my veins, heat pools at my core, and I know I’m wet.

We flirt, sure, but Dean flirts, so hearing my name moaned out of his perfect mouth in what’s supposed to be a private moment, is like having the lead singer to your favorite band make eye contact with you from the stage. Gods, I’m such a creep. His last satisfied groan sets fire to my stomach and my thighs involuntarily clench. I walk away, one more minute of that and I’d crawl through the door and present myself like an animal in heat. I’m sure I could’ve done just that, and he would be more than willing to take me but being just another stress release isn’t what I want from him. Unfortunately, “Fuck buddy” is pretty much all a man like Dean can offer.

I Sneak to my room to fantasize about how to make what I heard and saw, a reality, I can’t help but grin as ideas blossom. Even with the bunker being climate controlled it’s hot as Hell, so I put on my favorite tank top and my ripped daisy dukes and head to the kitchen to make food for the boys. It’s pretty much the usual, but I have a mission this time. Sam came strolling into the kitchen with his puppy face and a smile, he wrestles the bird’s nest on his head as he sits. We chat while he eats, and I notice his eyes wandering a little, but he hides it well and remains respectful. He returns to his room to get ready for his morning run, and I start to clean up when, “Mmmh, I smell food.” I jump as Dean appears behind me smiling with that smug grin that kills me every time, he’s rubbing his eyes trying to wake up and slumps into the chair opposite the island. I hand him his plate, noticing he too is watching me. He clears his throat as I turn my back to him, he can eat a bit before I really starting to mess with him. I try to act normal while stealing glances at his perfect pink lips as he devours the meal. He lets out a satisfied groan when he's done, so I lean over in a way that isn’t too obvious and grab the plate watching his eyebrows jump. I turn away but drop the fork on the floor “by accident” and bend at the waist to pick it up. I can feel his eyes burn through me. Turning back, I see his head snap up to the wall in front of him.

It’s working…

I torture Dean with respectably revealing clothing and “accidents” for three more days before the tension starts to get to me as well. His respect for me is almost making this whole plan backfire, but that itself is even more of a turn on since Dean rarely hesitates at an opportunity, especially one that might result in an orgasm. By the fifth day, he's avoiding me, and I decide it’s overkill time. Baby is looking a little dirty, I’ve washed her before but not in a matching black bikini, if this doesn’t break him, I have no clue what to do next.

I don’t notice him when he comes into the garage, but he must’ve heard Skynyrd playing on my Pandora because he walks out to see me dripping with water, covered in suds humming along with the lyrics. I’m too lost in my thoughts to catch his movement, so I grab the hose next to my feet but as I stand hands grip my shoulders and spin me around. Dean, inches from my soaked body, eyes blown and dark, looks almost angry which sends a twinge of heat to my belly.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean? Baby was filthy.” I try to play innocent.

“Nuh uh uh, don’t play dumb.”

I smirk at him and decide to let him in on our little secret. I drop the hose for effect.

“I saw you, Dean, I heard my name slip past your perfect lips,” I arch my body closer to him, his brows furrow and his jaw clenches, “I couldn’t help but watch, you sounded like you were enjoying yourself.” He searches my eyes for any sign of mockery, there is none. I lift the sponge I’d been holding in my other hand and squeeze it over my chest, watching him as he watches the water and suds spilled down over my barely covered breasts.

“Oops.”

“Careful.” He growled through his teeth.

“I just want to give the ol’ spank bank one more “accident” for the road, I can be so clumsy,” I say with a grin as I turn around like I’ve won.

He grabs me spinning me back around and crushes his lips to mine, pushing me roughly up against Baby, pinning me to her as he claims my mouth. My stomach knots and my core aches as I feel his weight on me, fuck I need him to touch me, but he pulls away. Panting, our lips still so close they’re practically touching, I look up at him with innocent doe eyes.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me?” he growls.

“Why don’t you tell me.” I purr.

His eyes widen and a quick smack on my ass takes me by surprise, making me whimper and bite my lip.

“I’ve been a bad girl Dean, I think you need to punish me.”

For a second I can see him think how cliché and cheesy what I said was, but I also see how much he loves a classic.

“You want me to punish you? I don’t know if you can handle that sweetheart,” He laughs, playing along, his dominance showing more by the minute.

“Aww, but wouldn’t that make it better for both of us?”

“Fuck.” He sighs tilting his head to kiss my neck and nip right under my pulse point as I snake my hand from his stomach, up his chest, to his neck and pull him into another kiss. I let him take control and feel his grip on me tighten. I pull away after a moment and lick the shell of his ear whispering, “I’ve played with myself thinking about you too Dean, I cum so much harder when I think of all the dirty things you might do.”

He makes no noise, picks me up and by instinct I wrap my legs around him, he carries me to his room kicking the door closed behind him. Holding the back of his neck for leverage, I kiss him hard. He puts me down in front of the bed and I start pulling his clothes off kissing any part of him I can. He's in his boxers before he pulls the strings to my bikini top, it falls from my full breasts, and I watch him stare as I bring my hands up to cup myself. I slid my hands down my torso to the strings on my bikini bottoms and pulled them both simultaneously, earning me a groan from him. He looks me up and down drinking in my curves, before dropping to his knees in front of me. I can feel his breath hot against my skin as he stares directly at my achingly wet pussy.

“You have no clue how long I’ve wanted to taste you, every time you bend over, I want to bury my face between your legs, or when you wear those skirts, I have to stop myself from pulling you onto my lap and filling you full of me. Those low cut shirts, I almost broke and ripped your shirt off this morning.”

“It would’ve been so hot if you had, you could’ve fucked me on the counter.” I purr at him.

Dean growls, I mean literally growls and when I look him in the eyes, I see a fire I’ve never seen before. I reach down and slid my fingers between my legs, pulling them away to reveal glistening wetness coating them. Dean’s will power breaks, he moans, pushing his face between my legs. When I feel his tongue flatly lick over my aching pussy, I cry out, and almost cum right there at the feeling and realization that Dean fucking Winchester’s tongue is now buried between my legs.

“Fuck baby girl, you taste so sweet.” He lifts my leg and puts it over his shoulder to tongue me deeper and I almost lose balance before putting one hand on his broad shoulder and the other grips his hair. He groans into me when I pull at his soft spikes and I moan at the sight of him eating me like I’m his last meal. My legs are shaking and at this point, I don’t care if I fall backward, at least the bed is close. He notices me trembling, and my breathing quickening. His expert tongue is sending bolts of pleasure through me relentlessly. Suctioning his lips over my clit forces a cry from me, and he groans as I buck my hips against his mouth. I’m so close, but it's almost as if he’s dragging it out on purpose like he’s selfishly enjoying it and isn’t concerned with my climax. He keeps building me up and then switching his pattern and I plateau.

“Dean, please,” I whimper looking down at him, I can see the satisfaction in his eyes because he knows he’s driving me crazy. I feel his strong thick fingers slide through my wetness and when he pushes two fingers inside me, I can’t help but throw my head back moaning loudly. He works his fingers inside, curling them at my sweet spot and the combination of his mouth and his hand has me speeding towards release. My legs are tense and shaking, I can’t take full breaths, and when he moans around my clit, the combination of it all sends me over the edge. Hard.

“DEAN, FUCK,” I scream at the ceiling as he doesn’t stop, he works me through my climax prolonging it as much as he can before he pulls his glistening mouth away. He lets my leg drop down, so I don’t fall, sliding his fingers from me and looking me in the eyes as he sucks my cum off them. He stands and I grab him by his shirt and crush our lips together. My tongue is welcomed into his mouth and I moan when I felt how wet his face is and how good I taste. When I pull away, I look down and see his pants are still buttoned, he didn’t even jerk off. I palm his bulge and begin to stroke him through his jeans, he lets out a shaky breath and it's all I need to tell me to keep going. With quickness, I unbutton his pants and pull them down to his ankles. His cock tents his boxers comically but all I can think about is how big he is and how much I want to return his favor. I pull his boxers down and push him back until he hit the edge of the bed and falls seated.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long,” I whisper before I lick my palm and take his thick cock in hand, stroking it slowly.

“Just like that princess, show me how much you want me.”

His words make heat bloom all over again deep in my core and I can feel my wetness dripping down my thighs, I will do anything he wants, I’ll let him live out any fantasy. I drop my head down and lick a flat stripe over the underside of his shaft, earning a groan from him. He threads his fingers through my hair and pulls my head back leaning in close and kissing me hard before pulling away.

“Ember I can’t tell you how many times I’ve cum thinking about this exact scen— " I cut him off by swallowing him as far down my throat as I can and hallowing my cheeks, sucking him like the key to immortality is in his balls. His loud moan tells me he’s thrown his head back and the hand that’s still in my hair pulls tighter. I swallow him deeply and stroke what I can’t fit in time with my suction. He’s panting and when I look up and meet his eyes, he can’t keep them locked on mine, they keep rolling back in his skull and I feel intense pride knowing I’ve got Dean Winchester losing his mind over a blow job. He starts to thrust his hips in time with me and the idea of him fucking my throat makes me need to touch myself. Noticing, he pulls my arm back telling me no because he wants me aching and dripping for what he’s going to do to me. Instead, I massage his full, heavy balls, it earns me more moans and groans until he can’t handle anymore.

“Ember, fuck, I’m so close, don’t stop baby, take me deeper.”

I motion for him to push my head down, silently asking him to take control.

“Fuck, want me to fuck your mouth?”

I nod and his hips snapped up filling my throat with his huge length, as he pushes my head down to meet them. Saliva leaks out of my mouth and down his balls, as he sets his pace. I’m so turned on I would probably cum instantly with any touch if he’d allow it, but instead, my pussy clenches around nothing leaking down my legs. With a grunt Dean swells in my mouth and I feel his balls tighten to him, he shoots thick hot jets of cum down my throat, painting the inside of my mouth and I try to swallow it all without choking. He pulls me off the floor and onto his lap, kissing me hard, pushing his tongue into my mouth, and groaning as he tastes himself. He pulls away staring into my eyes as if I was this precious gem he’s found, and I can’t help but stare back the same way. We kiss again but this time slower and he falls back onto the bed taking me with him, laying me on his chest as we come down, blissed out and more at peace than either of us have been in a long time. Suddenly Sam opens Dean’s door.

“Hey, dude! What the hell! You left the hose on in the gara- OH FUCK! Jesus!” Sam’s freak out lasts about 30 seconds before he really looks at us.

“Can I help you?” I said somewhat embarrassed, Dean chuckles, not caring to move apparently. They both did that telepathic thing they do, and Sam grins.

“So, what’s Dean done that I can’t improve on?”

Dean barks out a laugh, “Oh please, I tired her out, she’s fine.”

“I’m just sayin’, I’m younger, stronger, bigger…”

“Guys, seriously?”

This is weird now, and as much as I have daydreamed about the two of them, it seems unrealistic that they’re diving right into this idea like some bad porno. But Dean doesn’t seem to care too much that his brother is in the room hitting on me and Sam doesn’t seem phased that Dean has beaten him to me. They’re messing with me, they’ve got to be, I decided to call their bluffs.

“Fine, come over here big boy and show me what I’ve been missing.”

Apparently, it’s not a bluff because the minute I give that terribly cliché line Sam is on me, he picks me up off Dean and I wrap my legs around his muscled waist as he walks us to the closest wall and pins me too it. His lips were on the pulse point of my neck almost instantly and I can’t help the moan that springs from my throat. I hear Dean behind us groan and I look over Sam’s shoulder at him as he watches his brother manhandle me.

“Fuckin’ right, Casa Erotica in real life.”

What the hell, wait a minute! They would never want to watch each other fuck! I knew this seemed weird, like when you’re in a dream and you should’ve known it was a dream because of how off it was, but you don’t until you wake up. Well, I just woke up.

“GABRIEL!!! Get your feathery ass in here NOW!”

Both men stop, and stare at me like I’m crazy, but after a second of awkward silence, the fucking trickster angel flutters his ass into existence in front of us clapping a slow clap at me for figuring him out.

“Aww come on sugar, I thought you’d like this one!”

“Gabriel, what the fuck?”

Sam put me down and march my naked ass confidently right up to the troublemaker, poking a finger into his chest, “Ina-fucking-propriate!”

He chuckles, “oh come on, you were having fun, the cheesy porno lines were great! “You perv! Casa Erotica Gabe, really?” I roll my eyes and grab my clothes, “undo it, NOW!”

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM!

My open palm smashes the alarm button on the old radio clock in my room. I roll towards it, opening my still sleepy eyelids and see that its 9:36am.

“Sly bastard,” I mutter wiping the sleep from my eyes. I stretch out like a starfish and groan as the tingles of comfort dissipate. My feet hit the cold bunker floor and my legs are like a newborn fawn trying to find footing as I head for the bathroom. Minutes later and more awake now, I stop short in the middle of my room, my eyes hit the chair I always lay out my next day’s clothes on. On said chair are the same tank top and daisy dukes I wore to make the boys breakfast in Gabe’s filthy fantasy. I grin, grabbing the damn outfit and putting it on before heading to the kitchen.

I mean, it’s not like what happened was ALL bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Give a kudos or comment if you did! Thanks for reading!


End file.
